ReWriting History
by heat of the night
Summary: Back to the first year, J.K. Rowling made mistakes in telling the life story of Hermione Granger. She was a high class Pureblood. Friends with Draco Malfoy. Read to see what her life is really like, and what kind of surprises she encounters. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, I'm your guide to the past, present, and future of all things Harry Potter! The past has had some... errors in judgement. Meaning J.K. Rowling got a few things wrong. It's my job to fix it! Here we go...**

Hermione Granger took a pulsing breath before sliding the door to the compartment open.

She sighed in frustration. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Vincent lost his."

A boy with flaming red hair shook his head vigorously. She then noticed his readied wand.

"Are you practicing magic? Well let's see it then." Hermione straightened her back and looked down on them.

The still unknown child performed and executed a perfect spell. One even she hadn't read of. And that struck her as suspicious.

"Hm, where'd you learn that?"

"Oh... in a book."

"Highly doubtful."

"Why's that?"

"I've read every book there is to read! If that was a spell from a book I would know of it, and I don't."

Hermione crossed her arms, and just then noticed another boy sitting beside him while the red head was struck to silence.

"What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley!" The ginger boy declared.

"Not you! Him."

"Me? I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione suppressed a gasp. "_The _Harry Potter?"

Harry seemed confused for a moment. "Um... Yeah?"

She opened her mouth to respond before a shrill "HERMIONE!" Cut her off.

Her head flung towards the door. A brunette poked her head in. "Ew! Get away from him!"

"Huh...?"

"The Weasley's are no good. Come on!" With that Pansy yanked her out of the compartment.

"Draco isn't going to be happy if you become best friends with the Weasley's. That's exactly what they are. Weasel's."

"Well, I don't care! I can choose my own friends thank you very much."

"I suppose... still. Why, them? Of all people?"

"That happens to be Harry Potter."

"..._What?"_

Hermione looked at Pansy, "He. Is. Harry. Potter."

"No way."

"It's true, although he doesn't seem to realize he is famous. He thinks he's just as average as any other boy."

Pansy had a look of disbelief come across her face before it turned into boredom. "Who cares who he is, if he's going to choose to associate with the," She took a pause of disgust. "_Weasley's. _Then he isn't fit to be around any Pureblood's"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the irritated wizard. She was lost in her thoughts when a familiar voice drew her back to reality.

"Hermione."

Draco Malfoy stared at her with adamant, impatient silver eyes. "Hello?"

"Yes?" Hermione spoke politely, as usual, but honestly, she didn't feel like speaking to anyone at the moment. She was tired of keeping up 'Pureblood Appearances'. She wanted to be able to befriend who she wished and she especially wanted to be sorted into any house she desired! Not _Slytherin. _The Slytherin attitude just wasn't her.

"We're getting off soon. What were you thinking about?" Draco demanded.

She sighed. Hermione was well used to the blonde's persistent, superior behavior, but it still got on her nerves every now and then. "Just thinking."

He shot her a skeptical glare, but dropped the subject. Lord knows she'd hear of it later.

"Fine then. But let's go, I will not be beaten to the castle by a bunch of lowly Mudblood's"

The brown-eyed girl didn't even respond but simply followed him out of the compartment, as he assumed she would anyways.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, there was a short speak given by a woman with a boisterous voice which cracked often. She was Professor McGonagall.

She also witnessed Draco's attempt at persuading Harry Potter to choose his friends wisely, which meant him.

But soon enough they were herded into the Great Hall to be sorted. This was nerve-wracking. It decided your fate for your entire Hogwart's education.

Name's were called and the hat was placed on their head, some sorting's were quick and careless, some were long and thoughtful. She saw Draco and Pansy sorted into Slytherin without a second thought. Harry Potter was put as a Gryffindor after much thought, as well as that Ron Weasley boy with him.

And finally her name was called and she didn't have time to think before getting up and walking toward the hat.

She wanted to get sorted into Slytherin so everything would be easier, but then again she didn't. Because well, she wasn't mean and conniving and vicious like typical Slytherin's were.

The Sorting Hat took a few moments to ponder between putting her in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She was disappointed and ecstatic at the same time.

Finally a decision was made and she was put in Gryffindor. She caught evil glares, welcoming smiles, and couldn't-care-less-stares.

She grinned and headed over to the table, but her happiness was short-lived as she found Draco's face among the crowd.

And he was not happy...

* * *

**Okay, that was extremely short, it's rather embarrassing. But it's midnight and I wanted to get it posted tonight so I had to cut it short. But I promise that my chapters are typically much longer. Also, this is more of an introduction, as the rest will go by faster to cover more years and such.**

**Anyways, obviously some of the known changes so far are the fact that Hermione is a Pureblood and she is friends, or colleagues per say of the Pureblood lifestyle, with Draco and Pansy and all of them. Her personality hasn't altered much and I kept her in Gryffindor. But there are many more twists and surprises to come! **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Until then... REVIEW! (They make me update faster. Motivation.)**

**~Elise**

**less-than-three.**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sent her an icy glare. But she shrugged it off. There wasn't much she could do. What's done was done and they would just have to talk later.

"Hermione Granger, right?"

A familiar voice drew her out of her thoughts. It was the red-headed Weasley boy.

"Oh, right. Yes that's me. What was your name again?"

"Ron-"

"Weasley, right. Sorry."

"It's no problem at all."

Before she could respond, another person decided to join in. "I thought you were going to be in Slytherin."

"Why's that?"

"Well... just you know, your friends..."

"I'm nothing like them. Trust me."

He sent her a smile, "Good then."

The rest of the feast consisted of mindless chatter about the different ideas of what Hogwarts might have in store. Hermione tried to talk to as many people as she could, as she would need some Gryffindor allies.

And as hard as she tried, she couldn't ignore the looks she was getting from the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Hermione." It wasn't really a question, more of a demand. A demand for her to stop what she was doing and talk to him. Who? Draco of course.

Without turning her head, she stopped. "What?"

"What happened back there?"

She continued to stare straight ahead, "What do you mean?"

He grabbed her wrist, harshly, and turned her around. "You know what I mean."

Hermione didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME."

_'Looks as if Draco's short temper is coming through.' _Hermione grumbled, "I don't actually."

"YOU. WHY ARE YOU IN GRYFFINDOR. WHAT DID YOU DO?" His voice wasn't exactly loud, but he had that tone, that anger and threatening edge to his voice that make Hermione quiver.

She stood her ground, though. "I didn't _do _anything."

He calmed down a bit, "Clearly you did! Why aren't you in Slytherin!"

"Because."

"That's not a proper answer."

_Hey. _He knew she always said that.

"Because... Because I don't want to be..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO BE?"

And there goes the fuse...

"I'm not a selfish, arrogant, bully like the rest of you..."

"...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Hermione was gaining some confidence as this argument went on. "I said, that I'm not a Slytherin. Slytherin's are rude. I'm not rude. They're mean and cruel and nothing at all like me."

Draco got angrier by the second. "You're right. You're nothing like that. YOU'RE TEN TIMES WORSE. YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING. YOU'RE PARENTS WILL BE FURIOUS ONCE THEY FIND OUT."

Panic settled all throughout her body. "Oh please, please don't tell them!"

Draco's signature smirk fell into place, "Of course I will tell them. And you'll deserve everything you get."

He stormed off to the dungeons, leaving Hermione frozen on the stairwell leading out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Eventually she made her way into the Gryffindor common room, it was a long, confusing journey. This school was huge!

"Hermione?" Finally! A friendly voice!

"Harry?"

"What took you so long?"

"I just ran into a little bit of trouble..."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Nothing. Just a conversation with an old friend." She managed to stutter out. She hated lying! Even when it wasn't exactly lying...

"... Okay ..."

"Sorry, but I should probably go check out the rest of the Gryffindor towers..."

She started walking away and heard Harry's reply behind her. "Okay, I'll see you around!"

Hermione turned around in time to see Harry's dejected expression and slumped body drop into a chair.

She didn't give herself time to dwell on this interaction. She turned around, and kept walking.

...

Hermione looked around and followed any random staircase. She really didn't care where she went, as long as she was alone, for once. For some reason, she thought getting peace and quiet, something she desired, would be simple to get here.

Wrong.

It was clearly going to be a challenge to receive the occasional solitude. Oh well.

She went left, right, left, right again, left again,and repeated. She went in circles, and then started new circles. She probably wasted a few hours doing absolutely nothing. But then again, she had nothing better to do, right?

It wouldn't be long until Draco contacted her parents, they would be outraged, and undoubtedly remove her from Hogwarts.

In a way, it broke her heart. She really wanted this opportunity. It was something she'd been dreaming of for as long as she could remember. She had been preparing since she could read. (Which was at an exceptionally young age) And she probably deserved to be here more than any other student.

But it was all just meant to be that, a dream. Maybe she really wasn't meant to be here. She might love school, but she can get a wizarding education anywhere! Hogwart's isn't anything special.

So maybe it wasn't worth beating herself up over. There would be more chances for her. This wasn't the end.

But she did only give it a day. Heck, not even a day. She decided to give Hogwart's a chance. Or at least, as long as it took for her parent's to find out, and take action...

* * *

**OKAY. SUCKIEST THING EVER. I KNOW. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**It's been what 2 months? Hooooly poooop. I'm so freaking sorry! No excuse. Except laziness. **

**Well anyways, I just wanted to get something up. So I did. More of a filler-ish chapter. **

**I did include a confrontation and fight between Draco and Hermione. YAY SOME INTERACTION!**

**And other than that, yeah i'm a terrible person & this is a terrible chapter. **

**I'm leaving for Florida on Friday, and so I can't update for probably about 3 weeks. **

**Now, during the 16 hour car ride, I will try my best to write at least one chapter. (Maybe two since I actually have 32 hours counting the way back!)**

**But it won't be posted until maybe early July? Late June? SORRY!**

**I PROMISE that I will make these next couple chapters count! They will be long, detailed, and I want to have some actually interesting things in them.**

**Also, I know that I'm probably not the best at writing dialogue between 11 year olds. Mostly because I'm 15 and I really can't remember how I spoke at that age.**

**Oh well, I tried my best. Their all (most of them) pretty intelligent & British people are proper, right? **

**So I don't think I did too bad... But you can be the judge of that!**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! Even PM me if you so desire! **

**THANKS, SERIOUSLY REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. **

**less-than-da-three**

**kbyezz**

**~~~ Elise ~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm writing this as I sit on my balcony in Florida! Since my condo has wi-fi I decided to post a chapter! There's going to be a longer A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, Hermione easily slid into the routines at Hogwarts and she was growing to love all of her fellow housemates.

The Gryffindor towers were also very nice. She LOVED sleeping in her dorm and all of the girls with her were some of the nicest people that she'd ever met.

And she hadn't had any interaction with Draco since their argument, but she also hadn't received any angry letters and/or howlers from her parents either... strange.

And now she shuffled slowly beside Harry and Ron into the Great Hall for breakfast. The three of them had become closer and closer, and they always sat together at the Gryffindor table.

"What did we do in Potions yesterday? I forgot..." Ron's voice drew Hermione out of her thoughts. Even after 5 days of school, and first year nonetheless, their classes were extremely hard.

"Ron! Of course you did..." Hermione left out an over exaggerated sigh.

"So? What was it?"

"I suppose you'll find out when it's time for Potions."

"...Ugh."

This made Hermione smirk in pleasure. Oh no, maybe she _did _have some Slytherin in her after all...

She tuned out the conversation unintentionally as she snuck a glance at the Slytherin table, more specifically a certain blond at the Slytherin table. He was speaking enthusiastically at whatever it was they were talking about.

She looked over towards Pansy who sat next to him, she was also involved in the discussion but it appeared that she mostly listened and gave input every once in a while.

For a second she thought she made out one of them say her name, but she overlooked it, assuming she was wrong.

"... Listening?"

Hermione only caught the last of what Harry was saying to her, "Huh?"

He shook his head, "I asked if you were even listening."

"Obviously she wasn't!" Ron added.

I threw him a quick glare, "Sorry, I was just-"

"What were you looking at?" Ron interrupted.

_He is being awfully annoying. _Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking, "Nothing! I was just, um, lost in thought..."

"Right." Ron once again stated.

This time she chose to ignore him and instead looked to Harry, "So what were you trying to say before?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you were going to finish that..." Harry confessed, gesturing to her full plate.

_Of course..._

* * *

It was time for Flying. Hermione's absolute least favorite part of the day. The whole hopping on a broomstick and gliding through the air thing just wasn't for her. And she wasn't too good at it either.

Madame Hooch sent out instructions as they practiced flying through enchanted rings before the exam tomorrow.

"Ugh, I just cannot do this!" Hermione exclaimed, to no one in particular.

Harry, already proving to be excellent at this, looked over his shoulder at her.

"You've almost got it!" He replied back to her, "Just keep your knees up, elbows in, and lean in more."

She did as told and it improved her movement, but she still found it hard.

Harry gave her one last meaningful glance and then turned back around and continued flying.

...

After around another torturous hour of flying, the class was over and Hermione began to catch up to Harry and Ron as they walked back inside. Until a voice beside her caught her off guard.

"I won't tell your parents."

Surprised, Hermione jumped a bit and turned her head to see the speaker. None other than Draco Malfoy.

"What?"

"They'll find out eventually but it won't be from me."

And with that, the blonde walked past her and left a very confused bushy-haired bookworm behind.

* * *

That night in the girl's dormitories, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati sat cross-legged on Lavender's bed and talked for hours.

The began discussing the other students, and Lavender burst out...

"I think Ron is cute!" And then she jumped back and covered her face as if she'd just told them she was in love with Voldemort himself.

Hermione smiled and let out a girlish gasp. Parvati nodded in agreement.

"So... What do you guys think of the Slytherin's?" Parvati questioned, but her face gave away that she already had formulated a very clear, negative opinion of them.

"There all so mean!" Lavender exclaimed, "They say the word 'Mudblood' more than we say hello!"

"I heard a couple of them cornered Neville and hexed him!"

"And one of them pushed Seamus into the lake!"

"And a couple of the older ones have been setting Gryffindor's up in Potions and making their potions explode!"

Lavender and Parvati went back and forth for a while until they realized Hermione hadn't said anything since the Slytherin topic came up and they looked at her expectantly.

"Well, um... Maybe not all of them are that bad..."

That was answered with a screecy "WHAT?" from the both of them.

Lavender looked shocked, "Of course they're all bad! They're Slytherin's!"

"I'm with Lav on this one..." Parvati agreed.

"Well do you know every single Slytherin?" Hermione argued.

"No, but I know what most of them are like. Do you personally know a Slytherin that isn't bad?"

Hermione didn't think Pansy or Blaise was bad, once you knew them, and even though Draco had his moments he wasn't all bad either. But she wasn't going to tell them that.

"Uh, well... Um. No..." Hermione stuttered.

"Then in my mind they are, and always will be, evil." Lavender decided, crossing her arms as if to say 'this discussions over'.

So Hermione let it go and instead walked back to her back, "It's getting late, we should sleep."

And with that, the lights went out and three girls layed back in their beds and drifted off into a well needed sleep.

* * *

The next day Hermione gathered her stuff and walked out of the Charm's room as soon as the class was over.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he caught up with her, "Guess what!"

She gave him a smile and then answered with a "What?"

"Professor McGonagall made me the Gryffindor Seeker on the Quidditch team!"

"Oh Harry that's great! I'm sure you'll do amazing." Hermione encouraged.

"Hi guys!" Ron grinned as he fell into step with the duo.

Harry took a deep breath before saying, "I was thinking and, how would you both feel about exploring the castle. Tonight."

He sent them both hopeful looks but Hermione looked appaulled.

"Are you crazy? That's breaking like, ten school rules! We'll get into so much trouble! We'll probably be kicked out of Hogwart's!" She exclaimed.

"Well we won't get caught then." Harry stated assuringly.

"Sounds good to me!" Ron smiled, ever-so optimistically.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't go and I definitely won't let the two of you go!" Hermione refused.

"Come on Hermione, think of it as an adventure! And I'm going no matter what, and you don't want me to go alone and get hurt do you?"

Hermione _hated _the sympathy card Harry was playing. "Fine." She said and began walking away.

But she stopped before she was out of ear shot, and turned around. "But if we get expelled it's on your head."

Harry and Ron shared a grin and chased after her.

* * *

**Well, I thought that was satisfactory, did you?**

**I started planning out each chapter, which will make it easier to write since I will already know what will happen. I think I've got 10 chapters done so far?**

**So, I just wanted to say that since I have to cover around 7 years in my story, since I started at the beginning, I'm not going to put everything that happened in the books and movies in my story. And also, It won't necessarily go in order. I had to change things and mix them around to fit the plot.**

**Another thing is, everything isn't going to be the most accurate account of what really happened, since I don't have the books/movies memorized. But I am trying to look things up if I'm not sure about something or if I don't know what happened.**

**Next, I recieved a review saying something along the lines of 'J.K. Rowling doesn't make mistakes. We recommend an AU label on this story.' **

**I wasn't sure how serious the review was but nonetheless, I am well aware that it wasn't a 'mistake' that was just how I chose to word it in my summary. And any Draco and Hermione story is AU. **

**And finally, I want to thank the first ten people to review this story!**

**Special Thanks to: xCherryCakes, ExMaloBonum, Rainbow Breaker, Ministery of Magic, Beautiful-Liar13, SerpentofDarkness, Chimmikc, RegularReviewer, colorfulsunsets, and ForeverKickinIt!**

**Thanks so much!**

**And al lot of people have favorited and followed but not as many reviews! I'm not saying I'm ungrateful for the reviews I have, because I'm very grateful. Reviews just mean so much to us authors, it really motivates and inspires me to keep writing. If not a lot of people review, then I feel like it doesn't matter when I update because no ones reading it. So I tend to not want to write and take my time when I do. But if a lot of people review, then I really want to update is fast as I can because I feel like people actually care about my stories and they actually want to read more!**

**So please, I am actually begging you, review! It means so much to me!**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**less-than-three**

**~~~~Elise~~~~**


End file.
